Would it Have Made a Difference
by Cham-TIVA4ever
Summary: What turned out to be just a case of the flu turns into a nightmare. Major Chameron, other orignal characters included. AU - set during "The Tyrant"
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** _I own no rights to Fox, Universal Pictures, or House MD. Any character and plot of my creation is my own work, and no one else's. _

**Author's Note:** _I know that it's been over 6 months since "The Tyrant" debuted, but thinking back to all that's happened, would a changed plot have made a difference? Like most of you I am, have and always will be, appalled at the way the Chase-Cameron love story turned out. So, in honor of the greatest love-story on House, and on television today, I dedicate this to all of the pro-Chameron fans everywhere. As a head's up, it'll take time for each chapter to be written, but I think the wait in between each chapter will be worth it. This is also my very first story, so please make all of your comments as courteous as possible. This is what I think should have happened. Enjoy, & Chameron forever!!! _

Prelude

In episode four of Season six, in what has been called the best episode of the season, if there ever was a season at all, a dictator from an unknown African country came to PPTH as a patient after being accused of crimes against humanity. While staying at PPTH, the doctors are introduced to a disease that, pretty much eradicated in the western world, is new to them.

After being forced to take a young girl's blood to treat the dictator, and telling the dictator's "right-hand" to not trust him in what he says, Dr. Allison Cameron-Chase has suddenly become a target of this genocidal leader. Unknown to her and her husband, Dr. Robert Chase, these two star-crossed lovers are to come face to face with this disease that will test not only their lives and love for one another, but the lives and love of those around them.

This story picks up when Dibala has just accused Cameron, with Chase watching from afar…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Allison!" Chase yelled.

Chase's wife of nearly four months just ran out of Dibala's ICU room after Dibala accused Cameron of putting an air bubble into a medicated syringe. Not only had Dibala left a red hand-print on Cameron's arm, he also created nail marks, one of which had broken the skin, which went unnoticed. Just seeing this scene made Chase's blood boil.

"You touch my wife again, and I'll kick your arse. I don't care who you are!"

After dealing with Dibala, Chase went to find Cameron. He saw her sitting on the bench outside Diagnostics; legs pulled up to her chest with her chin resting on her knees, eyes staring at the floor, not even noticing Chase sit beside her. That was when he noticed that she had been crying.

" Alli, are you okay?" She only nods, tears falling slowly. By the time Chase can wrap his arms around her now trembling body, the tears were free flowing, her sobs carrying throughout the hallway.

"I don't know if I can go on with this case any longer," Cameron cried out a few minutes later.

"Are you sure? I know he accused you, but are you sure you should, especially when we're close to a diagnosis?" Chase was getting concerned at this point, as Cameron had never left in the middle of a case before.

"I don't know, Rob. Maybe I am, or I'm just really tired." While wiping away his wife's tears, Chase looked at her, noticing the fatigue that had already set in.

"You're right. It's been a long day anyway. Let's go home." Getting up off the bench and collecting their belongings from the Diagnostic lounge, the young married couple took the elevator downstairs, & walked hand-in-hand to the car. Unbeknown to either of them, the once open nail mark on Cameron's arm had scabbed over. However, there was something very mysterious about this mark. It was now only a matter of time before this mark would do it's worst, on it's victim.

* * *

After dinner that night, Chase was sitting on the couch, Cameron's head resting on his lap. Both were watching the TV when Cameron suddenly felt lightheaded. She moaned, but not without startling Chase in the process.

"What? You okay?" Chase asked, getting worried. He began rubbing her arm to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just didn't realize how tired I really am. I'm going to bed." Getting up off of her husband's lap proved to be a challenge of some sorts for some reason, as Chase had to help push her off of him. "You coming to bed?"

"In a little bit." Watching her leave made Chase wonder _I've never seen her that tired before in a long time_.

After getting changed and ready for bed, Cameron had just crossed the threshold into the bedroom when she actually did start to feel sick. Her stomach felt tense, like it does when someone has the stomach flu. Just to make sure that she wouldn't aggravate herself any further, Cameron slowly walked around to her side of the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" Cameron said out loud, but quiet enough so that Chase wouldn't hear. Before an answer could be said, she was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After tossing and turning for a few hours, Cameron was finally becoming aware of just how seriously ill she was.

_Great, I have the flu bug_. Getting out of bed, she walked, shuffled rather, to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Cameron saw how pale she was. All of a sudden, that queasy feeling that she had had all night long was finally turning into reality.

Several minutes passed before Cameron's nausea subsided. Flushing the toilet, she watched as the remains of her lunch and dinner from the day before were washed away. Knowing that she could get sick again, Cameron pulled the bathroom rug that lay in front of the sink closer to her and lay down on her side, as she had no strength to walk back to bed. After several minutes of shivering, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep, on the bathroom floor.

* * *

"Riiiiiiing!" went the alarm. Knowing that Allison was still sound asleep, Chase rolled over and shut off the alarm. But as he reached over to her side of the bed, where the clock was, Chase realized that she wasn't even there; the sheets were as cold as ice.

Getting up and putting his robe and slippers on, Chase walked into the kitchen to start the coffee. Looking into the living room, he noticed that she wasn't there either. _Where is she_? Chase was now getting worried. All of a sudden, he heard moaning coming from the hallway. Looking down the hall, Chase's heart was starting to break: Allison, the love of his life, was leaning on the doorframe, white as a ghost, and her eyes were closed.

"Allison?" Looking at Chase, Cameron took a step but, still weak from earlier that morning, stumbled. Luckily, Chase ran up and caught her before she fell.

"I'm so-o co-old-d." Even though she was now in her husband's warm embrace, it wasn't enough to stop her from shivering.

"My God, you are!" Chase took his robe off and wrapped it around her. Not wanting to risk her stumbling again and get injured, and also noticing how weak she already was, Chase wrapped an arm around her waist, bent down, and picked her up just like he did when they came home from their honeymoon. "Let's get you back to bed."

Placing her down on her side of the bed, but more toward the center, and still wearing his robe, Chase covered her back up with the blankets. He then left to get a glass of water, and a thermometer. Walking back into the bedroom, Chase carefully brushed the hair off of her face and gently stuck the thermometer in her mouth. Taking her pulse, he realized how quick it was. After a minute, Chase checked her temperature. _101. Not high enough to be taken to the doctor, but high enough to stay at home_.

"You're staying home today." Chase gently lifted her head so that she could take a few sips of water. After Cameron nodded that she had had enough, Chase placed her head back on the pillow, and sadly watched as she fell asleep. Gently kissing her forehead, he got up, quickly got dressed, and walked out into the living room to call Dr. Cuddy. He was not only going to tell Cuddy why neither of them would be going to work, but how he and Allison both felt about the case.

* * *

"You sure it's the flu?" Dr. Cuddy asked Chase. She had just stepped into her office when Chase called. He explained to her how Allison came out of the bathroom, shivering, feeling weak, and also running a slight fever.

"Not only that. I found out the reason why."

"Which was?"

"Apparently, she woke up during the night very nauseous, walked into the bathroom and, well I think you can probably figure out the rest. She was probably so weak afterwards she slept on the floor. It's obviously the flu. So that's why I'm going to stay home with her."

"I couldn't agree more. What about the case? Foreman's not going to like hearing this."

"I could care less about what Foreman says, or about the case for that matter. If he starts complaining, which he might, tell him that I chose to stay at home with my wife who is very sick right now, then be a doctor for a genocidal dictator."

"So, I take it then that both you and Cameron both want off the case?"

"Yes. I can't be in two places at once."

"Alright, I'll tell him that. Tell Allison I hope she feels better." Hanging up, Cuddy leaves her office for Diagnostics to tell Foreman the news. _He isn't going to like this one bit_.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He what!" Cuddy was right, Foreman was not going to like it at all.

"Chase & Cameron are leaving the case. He said that he would rather be at home taking care of Cameron than treat Dibala. And Cameron, I have no idea why she's leaving, but that's beside the point."

"How am I suppose to treat the patient when the best Intensivist I know, who's at home with his sick wife, has left in the middle of a case?"

"How about have me help." House butted in from across the room. "I know I don't have my license, but I'm the best you've got right now. I'll help with diagnostics, but nothing else. I swear it." _As if those two are really going to fall for that_.

"Alright, just this once. And Dr. Foreman, if Dr. House even as much as thinks of making any contact with the patient, please tell me at once so I can notify the review board." Foreman only nods, knowing that this action would go on his record, if it did happen.

* * *

After his conversation with Cuddy, Chase went to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee, before getting some Gatorade and crackers for Cameron. Walking back into their bedroom, he saw that the color had returned to the face of his beautiful, yet sickly, wife, who was staring back at him, through slanted eyes.

"How do you feel now, honey?" He felt, and kissed her forehead. _At least her color's come back. That's a good sign_.

"Hmm," she moaned, yawning. "Tired, though not as weak. I'm kind of hungry too."

"Thought you might be. Here, why don't you sit up, and we'll see how you do with some crackers." Helping her to sit up was less of a challenge than last night had been. After getting her situated, removing his robe and trading it for one of his sweatshirts, Chase was sitting next to Cameron on the bed, his arm around her shoulders as he handed her the crackers, one at a time.

"I called Cuddy a little bit ago. Told her that you had the flu, and that I was going to stay with you until you were feeling better."

"What did she have to say about the whole thing? About me being sick, and you staying home to take care of me?" she asked, slowly eating her "breakfast".

"She said it was probably for the best. I also asked her to tell Foreman that both you and myself have decided to step away from the case." She gave him that look that usually meant that he was in trouble.

"Why? I know why I want to be off the case, but why you as well?" _I hope his reason's better than mine, because I feel like a coward right now_.

"Because you being sick is more important to me than a patient who's sick, let alone a sick genocidal dictator. Family comes before work and you Mrs. Chase, are my family. I know I might sound old-fashioned, but it's the truth."

"Your excuse is better than mine," said Cameron giggling. "You do sound old-fashioned, but you're right: it is the truth. And if Foreman has a problem with it, then that's his problem." The only thing Chase can do is smile at her, and pull her into a one-armed hug. Leaning back on the bed and resting his head against the wall, Chase pulled Cameron with him, knowing that she still needed rest.

"Thank-you for agreeing with me," he told Cameron, softly kissing her hand that he was holding, then her forehead once again. Leaning back again, both fell asleep to the sound of birds outside their bedroom window.

* * *

Several hours later, Chase woke to the sound of Cameron coughing, violently. He immediately began rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Shhh. Here, drink this, and take slow, deep breaths." Chase was worried, but after Cameron did all that he told her to, she leaned back against him, and both were able to relax. "That a girl. What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was fine, the next minute I thought I had something in my throat, so I tried to cough it out. Whatever it was, it's gone." Just as she finished speaking, she started coughing again. When she was done, Chase tried to get her to drink some more water, but to no avail. "Hurts to swallow." Leaning back, Cameron suddenly began to feel pain, in her chest.

"Do you think I should get checked out at the hospital?" There was pain in her voice now.

"Depends. Why, what's wrong now?"

"Every time I lean back, I feel pain in my chest. You don't think it could be something serious, do you?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go get you checked out." Helping his wife slowly out of bed, and downstairs to the car, Chase was getting more worried by the minute. _Please God, don't let it be too serious. And if it is, don't let it take my Allison away from me_, he silently prayed. That was when he called Foreman to let him know that Cameron needed to be looked at, and fast.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy." Foreman called to Cuddy when he got to her office after walking, practically running down to tell her what Chase had just told him over the phone.

"Chase just called. He's bringing Cameron in to get her looked at."

"Chase said she has the flu. Why would he bring her in to get looked over if she's already been diagnosed?"

"Because I don't think chest pain is a symptom of the flu, nor is sudden cough attacks." Cuddy looked at him, suddenly in shock.

"Okay, when he gets here, bring them both in here to my office. I don't want there to be a whole fiasco in the clinic. And I don't think they would want that either."

"Yes ma'am." Foreman left to go wait outside for Chase and Cameron.

"What the hell is this?" Just thinking about it was making Cuddy feel nervous. _Don't let anything happen to Cameron_, she silently prayed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How's the pain? Better or worse?" Foreman had stopped worrying about his sick colleague for the moment, although the look of concern was still there.

"It's eased off a bit. I think the tea helped with that." Upon arrival at PPTH, Chase & Cameron were met by Foreman, and all three carefully walked to Cuddy's office. As soon as she sat on the couch, a pillow behind her head and Chase sitting beside her, holding her hand as a means of comfort, Cameron was checked over by Foreman, with Cuddy, Wilson, and House looking on.

"That's good. All of your vitals are good, which means you're fine. Probably just a little winded is all, the flu can do that to you." At that moment, everyone let out a sigh of relief. "The chest pain you probably got from coughing too much. Just drinking liquids should temporarily ease the pain."

"Could have been a lot worse," said Cameron, looking at Chase, who squeezed her hand with reassurance. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, we can." Getting up and walking around in front of the desk, Cameron suddenly began to feel lightheaded. She immediately grabbed onto the back of the chair next to her. Chase was standing behind her when it happened, and quickly rushed to her side.

"What? What is it?" _Don't panic, she's still tired_.

"Nothing. I'm fine, just felt a little dizzy." She didn't want to admit out loud that she wasn't fine. In fact, she felt the way she did last night, only worse.

"Do you want to lie down?" Wilson asked, suddenly at her side as well.

"No, nothing to worry about. I'm just tired, I'll be fine." Letting go of the chair, Cameron managed to take a few more steps before losing her balance altogether. Chase caught her, but by the time he had lowered her to the floor, she had already fainted.

"Allison? Allison, can you hear me?" Chase called to her, worry in his voice, almost panicking. Cameron began to move her head back and forth slowly, and opened her eyes slightly, her vision swimming before her.

"Her blood pressure's dropped. She's got to be dehydrated!" _Was that Foreman, or Wilson_? Off in the distance, she vaguely heard Cuddy on the phone with the ER.

"…gurney…Cameron…blood pressure…dehydrated." Cameron's vision came back for a few seconds, just long enough to see her husband's handsome yet worried face looking at her, before being succumbed by darkness.

* * *

"Mr. President."

"Yes, Joseph. Was is it?" Dibala answered from his hospital bed.

"That female doctor who was here yesterday, Dr. Cameron or whatever her name is."

"Yes, what about her?"

"She's been admitted to the hospital, as a patient. Looks as though it's working, sir." He smiled at Dibala.

"It appears so. Now it only a matter of time before it really, how do the American's say it, kicks in." He smiled back, and both began to laugh. _Dr. Cameron, welcome to my world_!

**A/N: From this point on, I will try to add chapters everyday if I can. Your comments are much appreciated. And yes, the story will get a little more "juicy" as well. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After being unconscious for several hours, Cameron was finally, but slowly, coming to. As her vision very slowly became less fuzzy, she could somewhat make out the two figures in front of her, talking. Moaning, she hazily watched as both figures moved to either side of the bed. The person on her left carefully took her hand in his, and very gently began stroking her forehead and hair; she moaned again.

"Allison, can you hear me? Allison?" She slowly opened her eyes, and was met by the face of her husband, still etched with worry.

"Robert?" Her voice was not only raspy, but muffled as well.

"Shh, I'm here. Don't try to talk. You're very dehydrated, running a high fever, and your blood pressure's extremely low. The only thing I want you to do right now is rest." Just hearing his wife's voice made him smile, knowing that the worst had passed, for now. "You also have an oxygen mask on to help you breathe better, so only talk when you need to." She nodded, as he kissed her hand that he was holding.

"As I was saying before, Allison's blood pressure's still really low, and since she's still dehydrated and now running a fever of 103 , we're going to keep her on IV fluids, as well as the oxygen. If all goes well and she steadily improves in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, we'll let her go home." Foreman was not only her colleague and friend, but a doctor as well, and he was not going to take any chances with whatever Cameron had.

"What about the chest pain from earlier. Do you think it might be connected to Allison fainting?"

"So far, I think it's unrelated. But the only way to know for sure is through a chest x-ray." Just as he finished explaining to Chase, Cameron began coughing again. No sooner had Chase carefully taken off the mask, and with Foreman's help had managed to sit Cameron up, the coughing stopped, only to be replaced with her struggling to breathe.

"Great. First the coughing comes back, and now she's hardly breathing. What's next?" Foreman then raced to the phone to call Cuddy. Once Cameron was lying down again, Chase had just repositioned the mask back on when she scrunched up her face in pain. Chase had spoken too soon: the chest pain had come back.

"Is it the chest pain again?" Cameron nodded weakly, and Chase looked at Foreman with fear in his eyes.

"Okay, let's get her down to radiology. I've already notified Wilson and Cuddy. They're going to meet us down there." As they were ready to move her, House walked in, casual as normal. "Allison's chest pain came back. We're taking her to radiology."

"How bad is it?"

"We won't know for sure until we see those x-rays. We're going to need an extra set of hands to move her."

"You're right. Nurse! Help Chase and Foreman move Cameron downstairs. I'll be in Diagnostics. Page me when the x-rays come back, and I'll meet you down there."

Stepping out of the way and watching the small group run to the elevator, House walked back to Diagnostics. Going up to the board, he picked up the eraser, took one final look at the Dibala case written on it, and erased it. In it's place, he wrote one of the names he never wanted to see written. Writing "**Allison Cameron-Chase**" on the pristine white board, he began jotting down her symptoms. Once finished, he walked out to the balcony, looked up at the stars, and asked God to help him cure his friend.

* * *

Down in radiology, Cameron had made little improvement. Although the pain had subsided to a dull throb, she was still not only lightheaded and running a fever, but was starting to experience a stiff neck as well as pain in her back. She also found it hard to stay awake.

"Almost done Allison. Hold on for just a few more seconds, then we'll give you something for the pain, okay?" Wilson got a small nod from Cameron. "Okay, that's it. Very gently now: one, two, THREE." Once all four doctors had carefully and methodically moved Cameron back onto her bed, Chase immediately moved to her side to comfort her, as Cuddy injected some pain medication into the IV, after replacing the mask.

"Okay Allison, you should feel relief here in a sec." Turning to Foreman, she commanded him to page House to have him meet them in the lab. "In case we have to do anymore procedures, we're going to keep her down here. When we know for sure, we'll tell you. Call us if she makes any change," turning back around to Chase. Before leaving, she lightly touched Cameron's arm in reassurance. Following Cuddy out, Wilson squeezed Cameron's hand while Foreman patted Chase on the back. Once they left, Chase leaned forward and kissed her temple, which was now turned toward him and gently stroked her head, Cameron struggling to stay awake.

"Don't fight it sweetie, don't fight it. Don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake up." Before long, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"I've never seen her so sick before," commented Foreman once they were out of earshot.

"I don't think anybody has, except for Chase maybe," added Wilson. Both walked up to Cuddy, who now held the x-rays in her hands. "Hopefully the x-rays will tell us more and maybe, just maybe, it'll be good news." Unfortunately, the look on Cuddy's face was anything but what they wanted to see.

"I wish it was but it isn't. From what I'm looking at, it's not good at all." Foreman and Wilson both looked at each other, then back at Cuddy.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's what's been causing the chest pain," explained Cuddy, putting the x-ray up on the board. "There's some kind of inflammation around Allison's chest cavity, near her lungs."

"Do you think it's pneumonia?" Wilson asked, as both he and House pressed forward to look closer.

"It's possible, all of her symptoms fit. But just to be sure that it is, we'd have to do a CT scan to confirm, and possibly a lumbar puncture as well. Either way, a chest tube's going to be needed to drain whatever's in there, and to prevent a lung collapse."

"I'll go tell Chase what you found, and have him sign a consent form," Foreman announced, walking back to Radiology.

* * *

"Pneumonia? Are you sure?" Chase looked at Foreman in shock. He was still holding Cameron's hand, and she was still asleep.

"We're positive. There's some kind of inflammation of the lining around Allison's lungs. That's what been causing the chest pain. We just need a CT scan to confirm. Once we do, a chest tube's going to have to be inserted to drain whatever fluid's causing the inflammation. Obviously, we don't know what kind of fluid it is, or how much there is, so we might have to leave the tube in for a while. And I'll need your consent beforehand as well."

"Yeah, I'll sign the consent form once we move Allison to CT."

"Okay then, let's go." With Foreman at the foot of the bed, and Chase at the head, but close enough to Cameron, they wheeled her down the hall to the CT scanning room.

* * *

"There it is. Looks like quite a bit of it too," Foreman said, not looking up from the monitor. "A couple of days with a chest tube, and she should be fine," looking up at Chase, who looked relieved. All of a sudden, there was beeping coming from the vital monitor: Cameron's vitals had dropped, again. "What the hell?"

After pulling Cameron out of the CT scanner, Foreman and Wilson checked Cameron over. Chase, now scared as ever, was holding her hand, and silently praying for a miracle.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Wilson at what he found. There was a large bruise forming near her stomach, indicating only one thing: a hemorrhage. With that, all three doctors rushed Cameron out of CT and down to the OR for emergency surgery.

"Give me one reason why pneumonia doesn't cause this?" Wilson said, looking at Foreman, who looked at Chase.

"It doesn't because it isn't pneumonia. She doesn't need a chest tube, she needs surgery, now!" They were almost to the O.R. when Cuddy ran up, about to pull Chase away from his wife.

"I love you honey!" kissing her hand, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he would do it. "Take good care of her," looking Foreman straight in the eye, and received a nod. Just as they reached the doors to the O.R., Chase let go of his wife, and stepped back as he watched his wife be wheeled into surgery. He just stood there like a little lost puppy.

Walking backwards until he reached the wall, he slid down it until he was on the floor, and leaned his head back against the wall. "Please, don't take her away from me!" Chase said out loud, and broke down in tears, his pleading sobs carrying throughout the deserted hallway.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I'll try not to take too much time with the next chapters. Enjoy, and R/R!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Find anything yet?" House called over the intercom in the OR observation room. _Anything that they find could be a vital clue for a complete diagnosis_.

"You asked us that five minutes ago, and no, nothing yet. Although we've drained the hemorrhage, we still don't know where it came from. When we've found something, you'll be the first to know," Foreman said without looking up. He, Cuddy, and Wilson had been operating on Cameron for over an hour, and still had not found the source of the bleeding.

"Hang on. I think I found something," Wilson called out. Sure enough, there was a one-inch hole along the top-most section of her small intestine. "House! I found an ulcer along her duodenum, about an inch long. It appears to have perforated. That's what caused the hemorrhage. You're going to have to tell Chase, because we obviously can't," Wilson looked up toward the balcony.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Just make sure we don't have to go back in and repeat this later. And don't forget that chest tube either!"

"Got it. Do you know where Dr. Chase is at?" Cuddy asked one of the nurses.

"He was outside the OR a little bit ago, but he left. I can go look for him if you don't need my assistance."

"Don't bother. House will find him. I hope."

"I think I know where he is. Call me when you're done." House then left to find Chase.

* * *

Sure enough, Chase was where House looked first. "Thought you'd be up here, instead of down there. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

"Yeah right. Knowing you, you wouldn't care less if it was your best friend. Sorry. I'm wreck right now."

"Don't be sorry. Listen, I came in here to tell you what they found."

"What was it?" Chase then turned to look at House, who had taken a seat in the pew behind Chase.

"It was a stomach ulcer that perforated, which caused Allison to hemorrhage." A moment later, House asked the one question that Foreman should have asked Chase after Cameron had been admitted: "Why did Cameron take herself off the Dibala case? If you don't want to explain the reason why, that's fine."

"Dibala accused Allison! He… accused her of putting an air bubble into a syringe that had medication in it for his IV. He threatened her, House. I watched the whole thing happen, and I didn't do anything to stop it!" Having said that, Chase put his head in his hands, and started crying again.

"Don't you even start blaming yourself for what happened. No one, not even yourself, is at fault for what happened except that it did." House reached forward and squeezed Chase's shoulder. A few moments later, House's cell phone went off; it was Cuddy.

"Yeah, Okay. We'll be right there." He then stood up, and patted Chase on the shoulder. "Come on, surgery's over. She's going to be fine." Chase sniffled and stood up as well, and followed House who would take him to Cameron, in ICU.

* * *

Wilson had just exited Cameron's room down in ICU when House and Chase walked up, Chase almost running into the room. Wilson had to hold Chase back before letting him in.

"Allison's okay. We located the ulcer, and closed it up. But… she's not out of the woods just yet. There's still a chance for recurrence, which is why we have her on Misoprostol to prevent anymore from showing up, and causing more damage."

"Her breathing? Did you put in the chest tube?" Chase asked, tears still in his eyes as he looked at his wife, who was very pale, and still on oxygen.

"We did. The inflammation was caused by a blockage of pus. We're draining it now before her lungs collapse. Seeing that Allison's just come out of surgery, the draining is going to take time. Unfortunately, she still has a fever, but there appear to be no signs of septic shock, which is good. Her breathing is still a question though: until she can start breathing on her own again, we're going to keep her on oxygen round the clock." Chase nodded, letting it all sink in. "Robert, we're going to find out what caused this, I swear it. Go on in, she needs you now." Chase walked in, and sat down next to Allison, carefully taking the hand where her wedding ring resided, and kissed it. Cuddy and Foreman quietly left the room, and moved to stand next to House and Wilson, who watched the scene in front of them.

"If we don't find out what caused all of this soon, it's going to ruin Chase, for good," Foreman said, breaking the silence, not looking away. With tears in her eyes, Cuddy did the same thing.

"Which is why we're not going to let that happen. We're going to figure out what this is, tonight." House looked at her, and then beckoned them to follow him up to Diagnostics.

"Nurses, if anyone, and I mean anyone, goes into Dr. Cameron's room without hospital identification, contact security and Diagnostics immediately!" Foreman alerted the nursing staff in the ICU. _We almost lost her today. We're not going to lose her again_!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alright, what do we know so far?" Cuddy asked once everyone was assembled in Diagnostics.

"As of right now, we know that the other night Cameron went to bed lightheaded and nauseous. She then woke up a few hours later and vomited leaving her very weak, which resulted in her sleeping on the bathroom floor. Next morning, she was running a fever of 101, and according to Chase, was white as a ghost, shivering, and could barely walk. He diagnosed it as the stomach flu." Foreman read from the case file.

"Okay, that's the initial diagnosis. What happened after that?" House asked as he checked off Cameron's symptoms that were already listed and circled the diagnosis.

"About an hour later, her fever's still there, but she stopped shivering, so Chase started her on the saltine diet."

"Most popular diet next to the see-food diet," butted in House. "Sorry, carry on."

"She then managed to fall asleep, but woke up later coughing. After she was lying down straight afterward, the chest pain started. And, I think we all know what happened after that."

"Yep: Brought her into Cuddy's office, checked her out, said she was fine, she stands up, and three steps later she's fainted," Wilson pointed out. "But what caused her to faint in the first place?"

"When I initially checked Cameron's blood pressure soon after she and Chase showed up, it was normal. But after she fainted and we moved her, I checked it again and it was about ten times lower than what it had been. That also spiked the fever. The dehydration on the other hand, was probably started at home, and worsened when she arrived here. Also explains the shortness of breath."

"Classic signs of hypotension," said House as he checked that off as well. "After that, Cameron wakes up, starts coughing again, chest pain comes back, I show up, and you and Chase, Foreman, rush her down to x-ray, which revealed the inflammation around her lungs, aka pleuritis," writing that down as a major symptom.

"That's when we took her to CT and diagnosed it as pneumonia, which it wasn't. That was when we started hemorrhaging," added Wilson. House wrote down "hemorrhage/perforated stomach ulcer" as another major symptom. "What are you thinking House?"

"I don't know yet. Hold on, after you stopped the hemorrhage, you found the ulcer and sealed it, then put in the chest tube, and that was that. Something doesn't fit." He turned around, and looked over Cameron's symptoms again. "What happened after I left to find Chase?"

"After we brought Cameron out of surgery, her fever was holding at 103 and her blood pressure was still very low. She still wasn't breathing normally also," Cuddy put in. "House, what are we dealing with here? What does Allison have?" There was fear in Cuddy's voice.

"There's only one thing that she has," House said solemnly, writing it on the board. Putting the marker down, he stepped aside.

"A virus?" Wilson called out, in shock just like everyone else in the room.

"Not just any virus. It's a hemorrhagic virus. It's the only one that fits the symptoms. The only question is, which one of those bloodsuckers caused it?" Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy were all dumbstruck, and watched as House picked up the marker again. "We don't have much time, so we have to work fast."

"Since Cameron's symptoms only fit for a few of the viruses, we can cross out the ones found in Argentina, Bolivia, and the Crimea region of the Black Sea," called out Foreman.

"Cross out Dengue, Yellow, and the Rift Valley fevers as well, for the same reasons," added Cuddy.

"Okay, those are the less common ones," said House once he was done with his "Don't Test For" list. "Now, which ones to test for?"

"Allison has most of the symptoms of Ebola virus," Wilson put in.

"Add the Brazilian virus, as well as Lassa Fever," Foreman added quickly.

"Alright, I think we got most of the big ones. Go prospect." Everyone stood up and left. House then sat down at his, no, Foreman's desk, and said out loud: "You can run, but you can't hide." _Just hope we catch it in time_.

* * *

Cuddy had to go deal with paperwork in her office, so she left Wilson and Foreman to the testing. When they walked into Cameron's room down in ICU, it was a sight to behold: Cameron was still unconscious, and Chase had finally fallen asleep. His head was lying next to her arm, and was still holding her hand.

"I'll tell Chase, you draw the blood," Foreman told Wilson, as he walked up to Chase and tried waking him up.

"Yes, Count Dracula," said Wilson, not only being sarcastic, but trying to lighten up the mood.

"Chase. Wake up buddy. I got something to tell you."

"Huh? What, what was that?" Chase groaned sleepily.

"I said, we're closing in on a diagnosis. We've narrowed it down."

"To what?"

"We think it's a hemorrhagic virus of some type. Which is why we need a blood sample," explained Foreman once Wilson was done taking a vile of Cameron's blood.

"All of her symptoms fit. Sure, go ahead. I fell asleep, what are Allison's vitals now?"

"Her fever's gone up again, close to 105. Until we know for sure what it is, we're just going to have to give her more fluids, and start on sponging her down the old fashioned way to bring the fever down a bit," Foreman exclaimed.

"We'll be back as soon as we can with a diagnosis. For right now, just try to get her fever down," Wilson called out as he and Foreman ran down to the lab to run the tests. _Dear God, I hope we're not too late_!

* * *

"Mr. President."

"Any new information Joseph?"

"Yes sir. Her fever's on the rise again, and those American doctors have just taken her blood for testing. Not much longer now sir." He smiled.

"In less than twenty-four hours, there will be no more left to save her. And at about that time, I shall be walking out of this hospital, knowing that my plans for the future have worked." He smiled as well, then started to laugh once again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, we can rule out the Brazilian hemorrhagic fever; test came back negative. One down, two to go." Foreman said down in Pathology.

"Okay then, which one do you want to take now? Ebola or Lassa?" Wilson questioned, unable to make a decision.

"Better give me the latter one. I think that whichever one comes back positive should be tested again."

'We won't have time. Whoever's test comes back positive should run back to ICU and start the treatment pronto."

"That sounds better. And whoever stays will call House and Cuddy. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Let's do it." Several minutes later, both tests came back. Both looked at the one Wilson tested for. "Whew, negative for Ebola. Which means that…" They looked at the other test, then at each other, quickly.

"Make the call now! It's positive!" yelled Foreman racing out of the lab and down to ICU, Wilson left fumbling for his phone and called House and Cuddy.

* * *

"Chase, we've got it!" Chase looked up from tending to his wife, whose fever had risen once again, almost to 106. "It's Lassa Fever!"

"Are you sure this time?"

"Positive. I ran the test myself. We're going to start Cameron on Ribavirin, as well as up her fluid intake, and possibly do a blood transfusion as well. Once we're done with that, then we'll concentrate on her fever and blood pressure problem."

"I just hope we caught it in time." Just as Chase said that, Cameron started to move her head back and forth on the pillow, her moaning still muffled by the oxygen mask she had on. Chase immediately attempted to her down. "Shh, it's all right sweetheart, it all right. I'm here, I'm right here, Alli. Everything's' going to be all right now. Shh…"he whispered to her as he soothingly stroked her forehead and hair, while his other hand was still holding hers, his thumb running across it. It all paid off: very slowly, Cameron's breathing began to even out and return to normal, as if by magic. "Her breathing's beginning to sound better. That's a good sign." He smiled.

"It sure is. If her fever's still where it's at, but her other vitals start to show some improvement, we'll move her back upstairs. But for right now, it's touch and go. Just keep her on the compresses. I'll be right back." Foreman walked out of the room to call House.

"House, it's Foreman. It's working: the Ribavirin's working. Even better, Allison's breathing's slowly returning to normal. But her fever's still really high."

"Alright, I'll be right there." House told him, and then hung up. Foreman walked back inside.

* * *

"She still looks flushed. You sure the treatment's working?" House asked once he walked into the room.

"Yeah, still holding at 106. We're going to bring it down slowly though."

"That's good." House was standing next to Foreman, who was on Cameron's other side, replacing a bag of fluids. Very gently, House placed his hand on top of hers, and rubbed his thumb over it, being careful of the IV lines. "You're going to be just fine," he told her quietly. That was when he noticed something on her wrist.

"What's this?" Both Chase and Foreman looked up, then at what House had found. Chase reached over and very gently took her wrist in his hands, trying to get a better look.

"Is that a… nail mark?" Foreman questioned, leaning in to look as well.

"Sure is. Looks pretty deep and large too. Couldn't be more than a couple days old." Almost at once, House's look glazed over, and that invisible light bulb went off, again.

"Chase, you said that Dibala threatened Allison. How did he do it?"

"He grabbed her arm, this arm," he said, careful of the IV. "He must have grabbed it tight enough to leave a mark like that. Why?"

"Because, Lassa Fever can only be transmitted from human to human, and sometimes through skin breaks, much like this. The virus would then enter the blood stream, and infect the victim much quicker than through the air. It's also caused by rats."

"But she wasn't bitten by a rat," pointed out Foreman.

"I can see that. Technically speaking she wasn't, but metaphorically speaking she was… by a very large rat, who I suspect is to walk out of this hospital this time tomorrow." House looked at Chase, whose face was just as red as his wife's.

"I'm going to kill him!" Chase yelled, almost running out of the room, but was stopped by House.

"Now, just wait a minute! As much as you would like to, your wife needs you more. Don't worry, Foreman and I will deal with him." Chase had calmed down, and went back to Cameron, kissing her hand before holding it again. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Cuddy and Wilson had just walked through the door. " I solved the case."

"Good work. Looks like Allison's on her way to a full recovery," Cuddy pointed out.

"No, Foreman gets credit for that part. I solved the part of how she got it in the first place."

"How?"

"Lassa Fever's carried by rats, only infecting the people who come into contact with them who later come into contact with other people, and so on. In Allison's case, she contracted in through an open nail mark, cause by a very large rat, also known as the dictator down the hall."

"What?" exclaimed Wilson and Cuddy at the same time.

"It's true. When Allison and I were with Dibala a couple days ago, he accused her of putting an air bubble into a syringe she had. She denied it. So, he threatened her by grabbing her arm, and leaving that nail mark, which broke the skin," Chase explained, looking at Cuddy, then at Foreman. "That's why she wanted off the case. She was scared that something was going to happen to her, which it did. I wasn't going to let her go through it alone, so that's why I took myself off the case as well, and to take care of her when she did get sick."

"That's a good enough reason for me Chase," Cuddy put in. "And I think Foreman can say the same thing." She looked at him, and he nodded. "Now in the mean time, Wilson will stay here and help Chase move Allison back upstairs, while House, Foreman, and myself go deal with Dibala."

"Wait. Do me, and Allison, a huge favor: Dibala's going to commit genocide, I swear it. And after what he's done to my wife, don't let him get away with this," he said, tears in his eyes as he pleaded for help.

"Don't worry. I've already called security, and told them what to do. You'll get your revenge soon enough," Cuddy said to him bluntly. Turning around, she, Foreman, and House left to confront Dibala, for the last time. _He's already caused enough damage in this world, and he's not going to do it again. Not in my hospital. Not today, not tomorrow, nor ever again_.

**A/N: All of the medical terms I have used within this story, I have researched, as well as the disease. Again, my apologies for the lateness of this chapter, and the one before it; it's getting down to the nitty-gritty in school, so updates will probably be once a week until the end of the month. As always, enjoy and R/R!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Dr. Cuddy, what a surprise. I trust my order of discharge has been approved?" Dibala asked 'kindly' from his hospital bed.

"Yes it has. But that's not the reason why Dr. Foreman and I are here though. We're here on the means of, how do I put this lightly, an investigation of the whereabouts of an illness that has infected one of this hospital's finest doctors, with you Mr. President, as a person of supreme interest."

"I don't know what you're talking about," claimed Dibala, with a look of innocence.

"Oh yes you do," jumped in Foreman. "A couple of days ago, you accused Dr. Cameron of doing something that she didn't do, nor would ever do to a patient. Because of what's happened, she's now fighting for her life, as she's somehow contracted Lassa Fever. This is where you come into the picture: When you grabbed Dr. Cameron's arm, you left a nail mark that broke the skin on her wrist, which is how she became infected. You tried to kill her."

"Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to prove it."

"Wanna bet?" House called from the back of the room.

"Who are you?"

"A doctor about to commit revenge on behalf of a patient and her husband for what you did to her. You knew before hand that Dr. Cameron was to give you an injection, but since you're a patient, you wouldn't be able to dismiss her. So, you son-of-a-bitch, you decided to do things the hard, and gruesome way: murder. Want to know how I know how you did it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle that was labeled: **Lassa-infected rat blood**. "You coated your nails with this, and when you had the chance to, grabbed Dr. Cameron's arm tightly and broke the skin, thus allowing the virus to enter her bloodstream." By this time, Dibala had sweated up a storm. "We also know that you and your advisors have plans to commit genocide against your own people, and I'm guessing that this is one of the ways you might do it."

Dibala looked down in defeat, and nodded silently. "So, what happens now?"

"For one thing, you won't be returning to your homeland for a very long time. You and your advisor will be taken into local custody for attempted murder of an American doctor, and then transferred to the custody of the U.N., where I have no doubt you will be tried for crimes against humanity," Cuddy announced, looking Dibala straight in the eye. "And I also expect a formal written statement of apology to not only Drs. Cameron and Chase, but to this entire hospital for what you did." Dibala nodded silently once again. "Security, get them out of my sight," she said to the Chief of Police.

"Wait, you said something about revenge?" asked Joseph.

"The only revenge that will be done is something that only the peace-givers can do," muttered House loudly.

"That may be true, but that's not what I thought revenge was," Foreman said, and then decked Joseph square in the face. "That was for questioning my abilities as a doctor, and for threatening one of my best friends!" he scoffed as he turned on his heel, and left, House right behind him. Cuddy then stepped aside and allowed the police to arrest the two "murderers".

"President Dibala," announced the Princeton Chief of Police, "You and your right-hand are under arrest for the attempted murder of Dr. Allison Cameron-Chase, and as a violation of the Geneva Convention, plotting crimes against humanity." The officers led the pair out of the room, in handcuffs, and down the hall.

"Thank-you Chief. Please let me know once you make contact with the U.N.," Cuddy said as she shook his hand, and he tipped his hat in reply. Once he left, her pager beeped with the message, "Alli's room, upstairs." _My work here is done_. _Now, on to more important things_, she thought as she quickly walked to the elevator.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Cuddy asked as soon as she walked in the door of Cameron's room, and Wilson walked up to her.

"Fever's holding at 105, and her vitals are still low as well. Good news is that her breathing's improved somewhat, so we've taken her off the mask, but will still be kept on the oxygen for another couple of days, so it'll be done through her nasal passage for now." Foreman and House walked into the doorway by that time. "It's only a matter of when before she'll actually wake up," Wilson quietly explained to them all, looking back at Cameron

"It's all up to her now. We'll just have to keep her fluids and meds coming," Foreman added. "There's nothing more we can do tonight, so go on home." House, Cuddy, and Wilson all left, but Foreman remained. He walked up to Chase, who was still holding her hand as he kept his vigil over his wife, who still had yet to wake up. Foreman touched his shoulder, startling him out of his trance for a moment. "I'm gonna go, but I'll be back in the morning. If you need anything, or Allison makes any change, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks," whispered Chase.

"I decked Dibala's right-hand, and they're both in custody for what's happened. Was that anywhere near to the revenge you wanted?"

"No, but it was close enough. They both got what they deserved, and will now pay the price for this. Thanks for doing it for me though."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow then." Foreman touched Cameron's leg in reassurance and comfort, then left. _Please God, let us all see her smile tomorrow_._ Her life is in your hands now_._ Just give us a sign_.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Chase finally decided to stand up, and made his way over to the blinds to close them, giving him and his wife some privacy, as they had not had any for the last couple of days. Turning around, he checked Cameron's medication, changed the bag of saline fluid, and turned off the overhead light before discarding the used bag. Stopping still for a moment, he thought about all that had happened to them, all the while listening to her still raspy breathe. Going back to her side, he looked at the vital monitor: her fever was still high, and was possible to be near the crisis point.

"Allison," he whispered. "Please try." At that moment, Chase broke down again as he held her hand. "Alli, I can't live without you. Please, sweetheart," he pleaded as he kissed her hand. "Don't leave me alone." He then rested his head on the bed, very close to her leg, and still softly crying, he fell asleep, still holding her hand.**

* * *

A/N: Once again, my apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I have finals right around the corner, and have a paper due on the 20th, so it'll still take time. As I have plans for the next 2 wknds in a row, I'll try to do mid-week posts, but don't guarantee anything yet. Also, I watched the last dark part of "Sense and Sensibility" to get an idea for Chase's moment, as it's very similar to what I have. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the early hours of the morning, Cameron's vitals had made improvement. Just as the sun came up, her fever started to drop for the first time in over two days. When Chase woke up, the first thing he noticed was the vital monitor that had been guarding his wife ever since she had been admitted: all of her vitals had improved, but her fever was still pretty high. All of a sudden, he felt his hand being squeezed, and very quickly glanced down before looking back up just in time to see Cameron take a deep breath and then release it, on her own. Chase then leaned closer to her, and squeezed her hand back.

"Mmh," moaned Cameron softly. Almost immediately, she opened her eyes slowly, blinking them as her vision was still blurred. "Robert?" she weakly called out as her vision slowly returned to normal.

"I'm here Allison. I'm right here," Chase quietly responded, as to not startle her. He then gently stroked her still feverish forehead, to which she responded by turning her head to him. Letting go of her hand, he rubbed the knuckles of his other hand along her right cheek, and she leaned into it, a signal Chase knew that the worst was over. When Cameron finally looked at him through glassy eyes, he was all smiles, and she weakly smiled back.

"Robert…"

"Shh. Don't try to talk, just rest."

"How long have I been here?" she rasped.

"Almost two days. You've been very sick honey."

"What was it? What did I have?" she asked again, her still raspy voice beginning to get louder, almost on the brink of panic.

"Shh. I don't want you to worry abut that right now," Chase said, slowly rubbing his thumb across her cheek to try to calm her down, but didn't seem to be working. _The fever's causing this; she's talking out of her head_. "You've had a very high fever the past few days. Good news is that it's lower than last night. But we've still got a ways to go before I can take you home."

"How did I get it?" Chase hesitated for a moment.

"Don't worry about it right now sweetheart. I just want you to rest." Cameron was now struggling to sit up, but Chase held her back. "Whoa, I don't want you moving around right now, as you're still very weak. Do you want some water?" She started to cough but nodded as Chase poured the water into a cup, then lifted her head gently so that she could have a drink. "Sip slowly Alli," he told her. Once she was done, Chase carefully placed her head back on the pillow, and went back to stroking her head. He then bent down and kissed her forehead gently and slowly, before resting his own against hers. "I'll be right back." She closed her eyes as he stepped out into the hallway to call Foreman, but only got his voicemail.

"Hey Foreman, it's Chase. Allison's woken up, but her fever's still a little high though. Get down here ASAP!"

When Chase walked back into the room, he noticed that Cameron was still asleep, but had moved over in the bed a little. Using this as a signal, he quietly walked back over to her side, crawled onto the bed beside her, and gently slipped his arms around her, careful to not disturb the I.V. lines and stitches. Since her head was still turned to him, he gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, so much," he whispered before falling asleep again. _Thank-you for bringing her back to me_.

* * *

Foreman had practically rushed to the hospital after he had gotten Chase's message before he called Cuddy, Wilson, and House to tell them the news. Running up the stairs, he walked the rest of the way to Cameron's room. Once there, he looked through the door: Cameron was sleeping, and Chase was lying next to her, holding her in his arms. When Foreman walked into the room, Chase snapped awake and pressed a finger to his lips then pointed at his wife's still sleeping form.

"How's she doing?" Foreman asked as Chase got up, carefully to not wake her.

"Sleeping obviously, but seems to be doing a lot better. She was talking out of her head earlier since her fever's still really high. I think just seeing her awake and alert's the best possible sign."

"Sure is. We've got the disease under control. Now we can concentrate on the fever."

"Speaking of which, she did ask about it, but I held back on it. Figured it would be better to wait than tell her right off the bat."

"Good call. Okay, if her fever stays where it's at, we'll probably have to do an ice bath or something since it's being really stubborn. We should also keep her lying in a near-flat position to make sure she doesn't have any more complications." Chase nodded, going back into family mode for a minute.

"Hey, any change yet?" House asked as he, Wilson, and Cuddy walked into the room.

"She woke up a little bit ago, but is still very feverish," Chase told them.

"Foreman already told us. But at least we know the worst is over with. Now we just have to get that fever under control," said Wilson.

"I suggest an ice bath," put in Foreman.

"No, too harsh. We should start off with ice packs. It's tolerable, and much easier to do," argued Cuddy, and House nodded. Right before an argument was going to start, there was a raspy moan. Chase immediately moved back to Cameron's side, and felt her forehead.

"Her fever's broken," he announced, just as she was waking up. The first person she looked at was her husband, who was smiling at her.

"Robert," she called out, and very weakly raised her hand to touch his face, but he grabbed it before she could, and he kissed it, knowing that it was all over.

"Hey beautiful. How do you feel?" Chase asked as he kissed her forehead before he went back to stroking her forehead again.

"Tired. A little sore too. I'm so weak I can barely move."

"You've been really sick, so that would probably explain it. Your fever just broke, so you should feel a lot more comfortable later on." She tried to sit up again, but was once again held back down.

"Easy there. No moving around, doctor's orders," said Foreman.

"I just want to sit up," complained Cameron.

"Maybe later but not right now. Just want to be sure you don't have a relapse, okay?" She nodded, feeling sleepy again.

"Alright, let's give these two some alone time. We'll be back later," Cuddy said as she and the other doctors left to go to work.

Soon, it was just husband and wife alone, for the first time in over two days, laying together, and holding each others hands. Within moments, Cameron had fallen into a fever-less sleep, Chase following a moment later.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," he whispered as he rested his forehead against her now cool one, before being succumbed by sleep once again.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I owe you all an apology for the long wait. I know what two weeks of not posting an update can do to you. It's finals right now, but I'll try to make up for that by week's end with another update. Enjoy and R/R!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Throughout the rest of the day and the next day as well, Cameron had made steady improvement. By nightfall of the second day, her vitals had returned to near-normal levels, and was even sitting up in bed with her husband's arms carefully around her.

"So, what happens now?" she asked after Chase had told her what had transpired over the past three days.

"Don't know at this point. We're still waiting for a formal apology, but it'll take time. Good news is that he's in jail awaiting trial, so we don't have to worry about it for a while," Chase said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. I think just being in your arms has made me recover a lot quicker. But it's still going to take a while before I'm completly up to par," she said yawning before becoming totally relaxed against Chase's side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think so too. And I think you sleeping off and on the last couple of days has put you in direct line for a good night's sleep," he told her but received no reply. Cameron was already asleep before he could even blink. Reaching up behind him, Chase turned off the overhead light, then pulled the blanket up more around himself and his wife. Reaching underneath it, he found her hand and kissed it before resting his head on top of hers, falling asleep just as quickly as the one-true-love he held in his arms.

* * *

The next morning had good news all around. First, after a quick CT scan of her lungs, the chest tube had been removed as Cameron could breathe on her own again and the blockage of pus was no more. Second, after Wilson had checked the suturing of the incision, he surprised both Chase & Cameron.

"Well, your incision's healed rather nicely and I see no signs of further infection or illness at all. You're also breathing well on your own now obviously, which is a good sign. I'd say that your recovery time's going to be really quick." Both husband and wife let out happy sighs of relief, and Chase leaned down to give his wife an actual kiss for a change.

"How soon can I take her home?"

"After we do a couple more tests, and we can get Allison up and walkign around, I'd say sometime today or tonight at the latest."

"Really, that soon?" Cameron asked in surprise.

"Sure, you've had no recovery problems at all, and I know you're itching to get out of here. After you're up on your feet again, I'll go get the discharge papers ready."

"I don't want to wait anymore!"

"Alright then, up and at 'em." Wilson unhooked Cameron from the IVs, then moved to the other side of the bed to help her up. Once he and Chase had her sitting on the side of the bed, they both helped to pull her up. "Easy, nice and slowly. There, how do you feel?"

"Much better. A little dizzy but I had expected that. Now what? A lap around the floor?" Cameron asked. She had put some of her weight on Chase, who was on her right side now, an arm around her waist and the other holding her cathethed hand.

"Sure, but take it slowly. Just take your time," Wilson said as both he and Chase helped Cameron to put her robe on. Chase had gone home to get a few of Cameron's things earlier that morning after she woke up, and one of the items she asked for was her robe and slippers. After escorting them to the door, Wilson left to get the papers, and Cuddy's approval for Cameron's release.

* * *

"Hey, look who's up moving around!" called out House once he exited the elevator and saw Cameron walk by slowly and leaning on Chase a little bit. "You're looking a lot better today, Speedy Gonzales."

"Thank-you. Wilson said that if I keep it up, I might go home later today."

"Nice. Hey, wanna have a three-legged race back to your room?"

"Nice try House. She's not going to be doing much of anything until she's better. And besides, you would probably trip her with your cane," called out Cuddy who had just joined the trio. Before she could speak to Chase and Cameron, House interrupted:

"Would I really do something like that?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Cameron, Chase, and Cuddy together.

"Anyway, I have approved your early release, with the understanding that you take a full week off to recover at home, starting today. Same thing for you Chase; you've both been to hell and back together over the last few days and deserve a little time to yourselves before returning to work. Wilson has the paperwork, and is also getting supplies together for home treatment, so it'll be a little while. Any further question will have to be asked to Wilson directly."

"Okay, thank-you. We'll just get back to the room, get changed, and then we're out of here," said Cameron smiling. Cuddy smiled back, then walked away, with House right behind her.

"I so can't wait to get you home," moaned Chase as they continued their walk.

"I know the feeling. I just want to sleep in my own bed again," agreed Cameron when they reached her room. Once they were both inside, Chase gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed his wife softly, but deeply.

"The best part is that it's just going to be the two of us for a whole week. No work, no cases, nothing. Just me and my blushing bride."

"You got that right. Let's go home!"**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am Soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for that Loooooooooong wait. I went through finals w/ flying colors, moved back home, and will now be taking a 3-wk holiday right through the 4th of July. Unfortuately, the next update won't be for another month or so. I haven't decided how long I want this story to be, but rest assured it won't be very many chapters now. Anywho, enjoy & as always, R/R! Have a good 4th folks!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"It feels so good to be back in my own bed again." When Chase brought Cameron home from the hospital that afternoon, the only thing she wanted to do was go to bed. And that had been almost three hours ago.

"I bet. Those beds at the hospital are not actually first-class, but at least you managed without complaining of a sore back," commented Chase who was sitting on the bed and holding her in his arms. "And now that you're back home, how do you feel?"

"Like I could sleep for days. But I've got a feeling that that's not going to happen, right?"

"Well, since we do have a whole week off, how about if I compromise and let you sleep in. That fair enough?"

"Hmm, I think that's fair. Just don't give me any special treatment the whole time, okay."

"I won't, I promise." But Chase knew better; he had an idea, but had to time it just right for it to work. That night as they both lay in bed together, Chase was formulating his plan of attack.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_. Stepping out of the kitchen Chase opened the door to the condo and let a very winded Foreman in.

"What happened to you?" asked Chase in total surprise.

"Is Cameron up?"

"I was just about to go wake her up. I've been letting her sleep in late. What's wrong?"

"It's something that both of you should know."

"Okay, I'll be right back. In the meantime, sit down and cool it." Walking into the bedroom, Chase saw the most beautiful sight in the world: his beautiful and angelic wife was asleep on her back with her face turned toward him, and the sun casting a glow on her, creating a halo of light.

_Oh, I don't want to wake her up_, he thought as he walked over to her side of the bed. Sitting down, he slid his left arm around her waist and his right arm across her pillow, using his fingertips to brush the hair off of her forehead. Leaning forward, he kissed her temple, which caused her to stir in his arms.

"Morning sweetheart. Time to get up."

"Awe. I was having the best dream and then you had to wake me up," complained Cameron. She hated it when Chase did that.

"Sorry. But you need to get up. Foreman's here and has to tell us something."

"Now?" she asked him, sitting up in bed.

"Yes now. I'm sorry but it's urgent."

"Okay, hand me my robe." Even though it had been four days since Cameron had been released from the hospital, she was still a little sore, so moving around for her was still a little painful at times.

"Thank-you for having my husband wake me up so that you could tell us something, Foreman."

"I apologize for that. You're looking better though."

"Thank-you," said Cameron as she sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"You two are not going to believe this. Cuddy got a call from the Chief of Police at work earlier. He told her that the hospital can forget that letter of apology from Dibala."

"Why, what happened?" asked Chase who was now seated next to Cameron.

"Dibala and his right-hand are dead. The lymphoma got the better of him, and his right-hand killed himself early this morning."

"Oh my God," gasped Cameron, looking stunned. "Now what?"

"Let things get back to normal, I guess," said Foreman in a solemn tone. Even though Dibala had been cruel, they had lost a patient, and that was never an easy thing to deal with. "I got to get back to work, but I felt that I should have been the one to tell you guys, instead of someone else."

"Thank-you Foreman," remarked Cameron very quietly.

"I'll walk you out," exclaimed Chase, and both he and Foreman walked to the door. While the two were talking quietly and out of earshot, Cameron leaned back against the couch and began to stare off into the distance. Her concentration was broken a few moments later by Chase sitting down and pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek. "You okay? You're really quiet."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just in a bit of shock is all."

"I know, me too. But are you going to be alright though?"

"In time, yes. But for right now, I just want to stay like this for a while, okay?" Cameron asked as she craned her neck to look at him. Chase leaned in as well and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Sure. I'll hold you for as long as you want me to." And that's what they did for the rest of the morning. _Time to put my plan into action_.

* * *

"I seem to recall telling you specifically to not give me special treatment. But you went ahead and did it anyway."

"I know, but isn't this better than being cooped up at home the whole time?" Chase had surprised Cameron completely by taking her to the shore for the day. They only had a couple of days left on their leave from work, so Chase thought that a day trip to the beach would make Cameron feel better, and it did.

"Yes it is, much better," she said as she leaned over the picnic lunch that Chase had put together earlier that morning to kiss him. "Thank-you."

Later that afternoon, the young married couple were walking on the beach holding hands as they tried to avoid the waves while trying to look for seashells that were still intact.

"Don't you think we have enough already?" groaned Chase, looking at the collection of shells he was holding.

"Not yet. I want to find the best one and give it to Rachel for her birthday."

"Her birthday isn't until December. It's only October and besides, she's still a baby, and will probably break it anyway."

"Would you quit complaining. I know she's still a baby, which is why I'll tell Cuddy to put it up on a shelf so that Rachel can't reach it."

"Alright. But what are we going to do with the rest?" asked Chase looking puzzled.

"I'll keep them," said Cameron as she leaned up to kiss Chase, which he deepened. A few seconds later, a wave came up and caught both doctors by surprise, soaking them from the shins down. They broke the kiss, holding onto one another as to not fall into the water, each with a very surprised look.

"Ooh boy, that's cold!" cried out a now shivering Cameron.

"I think the tide's coming in. Come on, you're just getting over an illness, and I don't want you getting sick again. Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Chase as they both trudged back to the blanket, packed up and headed home.

* * *

"What are you thinking, love?" asked Chase as both he and Cameron lay in bed that night after their adventure that day. They came home a little late and still wet, so they decided to go to bed right away. After the room had been dark for several minutes, Chase sensed his wife was still awake, so he reached over and pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest.

"What do you think would have happened if Dibala had written that apology letter?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I don't know. He would probably be back in his own country, or still be sitting in jail. I honestly don't know," he said as he raked his fingers through Cameron's hair.

"If he had, would you have accepted the apology?"

"After what he did to you, not in a million years. Would you have accepted it?" asked Chase reciprocating the question.

"Absolutely not. He tried to take me away from you by trying to kill me. No apology should be accepted for something like that." Her voice was beginning to crack, so Chase pulled her closer to him. Only then did she start to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. Shh," soothed Chase as he held Cameron who was sobbing by that point. After a few minutes, she had finally begun to calm down enough to reach over and grab a few tissues off of her nightstand to blow her nose, and to get a drink of water as well, before laying down again, facing the wall. By that time, Chase had turned on the light on his nightstand and sat up in bed, reaching over to calm down his wife a little more.

"You okay now?" he asked as he rubbed her arm. She nodded without looking at him. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" He hoped that this had not blown a gasket within his wife.

"Curiosity," she hesitated before turning her head to look at him. "Do you think it would have made a difference if he had written that letter of apology?"

"Probably not. There's still a lot of questions that haven't been answered yet," Chase pointed out.

"I know," said Cameron, sitting up as well. "We don't even know why he did it, or what his motive was."

"Only God can answer that question now. And to be perfectly honest, I don't think I ever want to know," remarked Chase as he rubbed Cameron's back.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked after a moment of complete silence had passed between them.

"What's that?"

"Every day since you woke up in the hospital, I have thought of myself as a lucky man. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have the most beautiful wife in the world, and I am so lucky to have her in my life," explained Chase as he brushed a stray curl off of Cameron's face, only to see her smile with as much joy as she had on their wedding day. With that all said and done, he laid back down and as Cameron rested her head on his shoulder, Chase turned out the light and wrapped his arms around her again. Giving her a long and passionate kiss goodnight, he called out to her:

"Allison."

"What Robert?"

"I love you, so very much."

"I love you too." Just like that, both husband and wife fell asleep, thinking of how lucky they were to have each other in their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that it's been over 4 months since I last updated, but I have been really busy w/ school & everything. However, I do want to thank-you all for your patience, but unfortunately, this is the final chapter of my 1st story. On a happier note, I am currently in the process of writing a sequel, but I have no idea when that will come out. Once again, thanks for enjoying this story, so R/R ASAP. CHAMERON FOREVER!**


End file.
